1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements to sonar systems and in particular to sonar systems for relatively small water craft such as yachts or pleasure craft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sonar and scanning radar systems which are presently available are relatively complex and normally incorporate means for scanning in all directions namely to port, starboard, forward and aft of a vessel and in some cases vertically downwardly for depth measurement. Signals from such systems indicative of the location of an obstruction such as a reef are displayed on suitable visual display means such as cathode ray tubes or via liquid crystal displays or light emitting diodes. The above systems also often employ complex transducer assemblies which may comprise single transducers which may be pivoted through a range of angles by means of servo-motors, electromagnets, solenoids or other motive devices. Alternatively, a series of spaced transducers are provided, each of which is successively activated. The above types of transducer assemblies are unreliable when placed in a salt water environment due to electrolysis problems. Furthermore, in many situations, the transducer assemblies must be supported in gimbals and stabilised to compensate for the pitching and rolling of the vessel. The above sonar systems are also expensive and generally only suited to use with large navel vessels.